Following the advances of information technology developments, projection devices with display and body are dazzlingly abundant, for instance, Notebooks. A conventional Notebook usually includes a body, a cover configuring with Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) and a hinge connecting the body with the cover. A keypad for entering information is usually configured on the body, and the liquid crystal display is used for displaying image, text and video information.
Conventional Notebooks are gradually developed towards the trends of lightweight, thin and small products, wherein the size of the liquid crystal display is also designed to be smaller and smaller. However, it easily causes user's eyes discomfort to operate Notebook with a smaller size for a long time. In addition, Notebook with a smaller display area is also not convenient for simultaneously browsing with several people, in particular, when Notebook is used in a meeting occasion or for a video watching. For resolving the above-mentioned problems, the Notebook is usually able to connect with an external projector. The Notebook connecting with projector may project information on a larger screen, so as to enable multiple users to simultaneously receive the information in the Notebook. Nevertheless, the volume of the conventional projector is huge, and thus is not easily portable. Moreover, the price of the conventional projector is also higher and thus making it difficult to be accepted and used by the average consumers.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 7,641,348 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,930,669 describe a combination of a miniature projector and a Notebook; however, the combination of the miniature projector and the Notebook disclosed in the two related arts inevitably increases the thickness of the Notebook, reducing the advantages of being thin and lightweight of the Notebook. U.S. Pat. No. 7,874,683 discloses a projection module used in the application of mobile phone. U.S. Pat. No. 7,110,052 discloses a portable computer system with a projection mode.